When Sid Met Steph
by MissStephaniee
Summary: Sid comes to the college and meets the New girl Steph


**The day that Sid Met Steph**

well it begins as a normal day would, Sid gets up by his alarm clock and gets dressed in jeans, t-shirt and cardigan and his hat, he goes to college where he passes a beautiful girl, he looks back at her as she passes him giving him a little smile, not shy but not confident. As he gets to college he's stopped by the head where he tells Sid that he has to show a new student round the college.... enter Stephanie. Sid's jaw drops as he sees the most beautiful young woman and he stammers and stutters in her presence. She shyly says hello in a heavenly voice and Sid is drawn to her like an angel is to heaven.

As Sid is showing Steph round the college he notices that she has an amazing body like an angel, curves just right, not excessively thin or fat, cute face, great smile, and hair that's done just rite with a fashion sense that isn't like prep or a randomer, just perfect for her. Sid finds himself guiding her down the art department and shows her the work that people have done, including his own art, Steph looks around and notices Sid's work and she blushes, it was a painting of a girl with her back showing, a small smile on her face as she looks back, her pearl white skin showing regality, showing something utterly feminine yet not showing anything sexual. Steph looks at Sid into his eyes and finds perfection in his imperfection, she finds a young man who can show her what she hasn't had before, a life where everything is right, where nothing is bad, everything is good, no problems. As Sid edges closer to Steph, she looks down at her feet, embarrassed because of her gazing. Sid walks up to Steph, shaking in shyness and excitement, he lifts her head up with a finger under her chin and draws close to her, he puts his arm around her and his hands on her waist and pulls her to him, he moves to kiss her soft gentle lips. Steph responds and kisses Sid back with eager force, Sid is locked in a cyclone of passion with Steph and he finds that he doesn't want to stop, he pulls Steph even closer and shows her what a real kiss is, Sid's mouth opens as his tongue finds its way into Steph's mouth, her tongue snaking around his, not wanting to stop........ As the kiss ended Sid turns to Steph and takes her hands, he starts to play sum music from his phone, it turns out to be a band that Steph really likes, he sweeps Steph up into his arms and dances with her slowly till the song finishes and without a word he holds her hand and guides her away from the art department into Sid's private place, the top floor in the abandoned room, Steph stares into amazement as she walks through the threshold of the college life and Sid's private dojo, she looks around gasping at the art that Sid has done and how he turned the room into what he wanted with little things; fairy lights across a wall, soft blankets in a corner, an old cloth covering the art area. Steph now understands y he is like he is, how he is skilled at artwork, how he wants the perfect life with the gorgeous girl, the recognition, the sweet embraces with those he loves, the friends that understand him. Steph realizes that she never had this much understanding of someone while knowing little, she understands his pains and his achievements in life but she doesn't even know his last name. Steph makes the ultimate decision, she turns towards him and walks into his open arms, she hears his heartbeat, steady, not too heavy, she feels his warmth and his strong but not muscular arms, she feels safe, she feels like she can Sid anything, she looks up into Sid's eyes and says the words he has never heard before

" I love you Sid, will you be mine?"

Sid's heart skips a beat, he wants this beautiful angel like gorgeous young woman like children want Christmas, all at once, he lifts her chin up so his gentle eyes meet her gaze and he says the 6 words that would complete him

"I'm yours, I love you too"

Steph shudders in amazement, she's found the person that has eluded her for all her life, the ying to her yang, the day to her night and now she can live life like everyone in love is meant to; in happiness and in sheer joy.

The End


End file.
